1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device for printed circuit boards, particularly to a testing device for testing overall functions of printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
After assembling a printed circuit board, it must have an overall test on the functions to insure the qualities are good. The test mainly aims at the errors that probably occur during the assembling process of the printed circuit board, such as open circuit, short circuit as well as the incorrect connection between the chips. After these detections, the error signals from the testing device are analyzed to find out where the error points are on the circuit board.
In one conventional arrangement, an untested printed circuit board is connected to a testing board with a plurality of terminals by manual work, then outputs the testing signals from the footprints of the chips and slots. Then the testing signals are inputted to different testing device for testing different chips and slots respectively. However, there are so many elements on the printed circuit board, it is time-consuming to connect the footprints of the chips and slots with the terminals one by one by the operators, and it is labor-consuming and prone to misoperation.
Something has been done to improve the testing module. A new approach has been disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. 462496. The testing device for CPU (computer processor unit) detection comprises a transfer board and a plurality of probes. The transfer board is coupled to a CPU of the printed circuit board and enlarges a clock circuit of the CPU with a clock enlarged circuit. The probes are arranged in the transfer board and electronically connect with the transfer board as well as the footprint of the printed circuit board. However the testing device for CPU detection is only capable of the CPU testing, while the tests on the audio, the battery are ignored or have to be tested in another testing device. The unqualified audio elements and the unqualified battery bring a lot of inconvenience to the users and the respective testing is labor-consuming and lead to low work efficiency.
Thus, an improved testing device for the printed circuit board which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.